galconfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyranny of Halo
"Valar Moghulis." "Valar Dohaeris." ' '- ''"All men must die, all men must serve." The universal greeting in the Ecumene. The '''Tyranny of Halo' is one of the oldest nations still operating in the universe. It was founded millions of years ago, by the then Emperor of Maleficarios, Aegon the Imperial. Currentely it is ruled by his distant descendent Daenerys I. History: Unification of Maleficarios: Long before most intelligent life blossemed in the galaxy, the people of Maleficarios constructed their great cities of silver and gold. Their world was a true paradise, covered in lush forests and great oceans. Three main continents made up most of the landmass of the world: Vys, Lenton, Rovegrie. At the time the people of Maleficarios, the Valyrians, lived in hundreds of city states, the people far from being a unified state, let alone a unified race. Most of the city states the time were ruled by councils or senates. In generel it can be said that the ancient Valyrians valued democracy and egaliteriansim. As such most city states lived in peaceful co-existance with each other, as the few more aggressive states could easily be held at bay, by alliances between the surrounding neighbours. This would be changed when Cerayon the Glorious, took the throne of the city state Valyria in 42.009.872 BCE. Valyria had from the earliest times been ruled not by a group, but by a monarch, the so-called First King. Cerayon began to conquer the surrounding cities one by one. This was made possible by two important factors. The first, the production of Valyrian steel for blades and guns, as well as armours made them almost invulnerable to their opponents. Yet the second was the more decesive one, the people of Valyria had tamed the mightiest creatrues of the planet, the dragons. Magnificent creatures armoured in scale as hard as Valyerian steel, capable of breathing fire hot enough to melt rock and steel alike. Their wings spans reaching lengths of up to six hundred meters. With such gorgeous beasts at their disposal it took Cerayon less than twenty years to unify the planet under his rule and as such, Cerayon was delcared Emperor of all Valyrians. In 42.009.848 BCE the Glorious Empire of Maleficarios was declared. With it industrialisation spread across the world and by 42.009.789 BCE the Valyrians had attained an industrial output and technology, humanity on Earth wouldn't reach until the mid 22nd century BC. After the unification, centuries of peace followed. Interrupted by two civil wars that lasted each almost ten years, until they eventually subsided and the empire regained internal stability. To combat the arising problem of overpopulation, huge cryo-ships were constructed and sent to distant worlds, as faster-than-light travel was for the moment still beyond the abilities of the Valyrians. Conquest of Olymp Peace from Iron Greater Empire of Maleficarios The Va'r Bek War 2nd War of Meridatron The Succession Crisis Rise of the Tyrant The Stable Ecumene Technological Capabilities: Important Figures * Daenerys Valor * Antonius Valdor * Sevetar Dynas Category:Factions